Ireland
Ireland (アイルランドAirurando) is a fanmade character in Hetalia: Axis Powers. During the course of the story, she was neutral in the wars between the Axis and Allies just like Switzerland. Between 2007 and 2008,she is given the human name, Gráinne Kirkland (カーリンカークランド Kārinkākurando). Appearance Ireland has long bright orange hair and sometimes wears two daises on each side of her head, which represents one of the wildflowers that grow in Ireland. She has light skin and dark green eyes. Notably, she has a visible scar on her left cheek which was later revealed to be caused by England when the two went to war because of Ireland wanting independence from him. A very pretty nation, her most obvious feature of Ireland is her height. Ireland has a very short stature with a sturdy build, a slim hourglass figure and a medium sized chest. Also, just like America, even though Ireland was a colony of England she wasn’t cursed to have thick eyebrows like the other colonies such as, New Zealand, Australia, and Hong Kong. When Ireland was little, she was mistaken as a boy by the other countries because of her short, boyish hair, and boystrous personality. Although, her real gender was revealed as she began to mature and the fact that France pulled her shorts down which revealed her underwear much to the shock of France and to the embarrassment of Ireland. In her childhood years, Ireland was rasied by Vikings so she wore clothes that were made by Viking women. Most of her head was covered by a Spangenhelm which was a type of helmet worn by Vikings. The helmet is made out of silver and metal, decorated by a pale beige border around the base of the hat with screws on them along with the horns of a bull placed on the sides of the helmet. Ireland also wore a shirt made out of wild boar skin which was covered by her armor and breastplate. She also wore metal shoulder plating which covered most of her shoulders and boar skin fingerless gloves. She had a belt around her waist which held her wooden sword in place, inside a sheath and was sometimes seen carrying around a wooden sheild too. Very rarely and unseen by the other nations, when she was not in battle and was wearing casual clothing, she wore a white cotton shirt with a light green overdress, stockings and brown shoes. However, sometime later, when the other countries found out her real gender anyway, Ireland began wearing more feminine clothes to show people that she was in fact a girl. She wore a white sleeved frilled shirt, with a green bow tied around the collar. A green overdress with a gold edge. She styled her hair in pigtails tied by dark green ribbons, she wore her baret. Today in her casual wear, Ireland wears a white shirt with a black button up jacket over it. Along with a black plaid skirt, with a slip that exposes her left leg. Ireland is always seen wearing a light green baret on her head which has a yellow border on the base around the hat and has a dark green four-leaf clover placed on the right side of the baret. It was revealed that the hat was given to her by a younger England when they stopped by a hat shop and Ireland became a little obssessed with the hat and planned to work hard to save enough money for that (since it was really expensive) and England surprisingly earned a lot of money by getting many different jobs without his older sister knowing. England said that the baret was a thank you present for Ireland because she was always doing good things for him. However, during times of war, Ireland takes on a completely different outfit. Instead of her usual attire, Ireland wears a dark green Irish army uniform with matching black boots and a dark green army cap and black fingerless gloves. She also wears a red armband which has the logo of the Irish Repulican Army. The daises that are seen on her hair are replaced by black hairclips. Also, she wears a black army gun bag which holds a Steyr AUG which is her signature weapon. She is also seen with this gun even when she’s not fighting. Ireland also has a switchblade knife in her pocket which she usually uses in close combat. She is also known for her "outside of the box" way of thinking and her unique strategies. Personality and Interests Ireland is depicted as a cheerful, yet stubborn character. She’s really generous and caring and will be always out there to help out her friends. However, when her buttons get pushed, which can sometimes happen all too easily, she is shown to have anger issues, although she has a very clumsy disposition. She has a very strong tendency towards righteousness and her unfortunately violent outbursts are usually well-motivated. She can be rather rude and blunt about certain things and usually makes clever, sarcastic and witty remarks and outbursts to other nations which annoys her brother England. Ireland can be foul-mouthed and aggressive, which causes many countries to think that’s where England gets his character from, but Ireland is surprisingly good at house chores and cooking due to the fact she was poor as a child and had to farm and do many things to keep her alive. Ireland seems to be naive in many things and believes in mythical creatures that are related to her country such as leprechauns, unicorns, etc. However, she’s terrified of banshees and the dullahan. Her tendency to be naive is also shown when she gets over excited at Christmas and even for "The Late Late Toy Show". She also has an interest for black magic and casting spells. Ireland is very athletic in combat and sports and can go through tough obstacles. She is shown to be very strong as she can beat up a wild animal and can wrestle a human that’s twice her size. Ireland has a deep pride for her country and has a love for potatoes and Irish stew. Since Ireland has a reputation for drinking the most liquor at an average year than most countries, she can hold her liquor longer than anyone else, but will somehow eventually get drunk. She has a tendency to barge into other people’s conversation and appear almost out of nowhere which makes other countries think she’s a stalker when she’s really not. Ireland also loves to interrupt and barge into the Allied Forces’s meetings. Ireland also owns a pet kelpie which is a mythical horse that lives in the water named Cocoa and is shown to be very fond of the creature and the two are always seen together. It’s said that Ireland was always scared of kelpies as they always trick people into riding on their backs and dragging them to the water to drown. However, when she found an injured Cocoa in a lake, she decided to tame her and eventually managed to become the kelpie’s owner and the two have become friends since. Ireland always sides with her people rather than the government and therefore likes to insult and aggravate the people who she believes to be destroying the country's economy. She is shown, however, to be very loyal to party Sinn Féin. Sometimes, when the times are very tough she hops over to another country to work there for a while (and to bother them). However, she remembers the hard times when she was younger and therefore keeps a positive attitude about the ressesion. When she was young, she was one of the poorest countries in the world. That’s why she was very dependent on her brother England and merged together between the 19th century-20th century. Because of Ireland’s proclaimed neutrality, she doesn’t engage very much in wars but she mentions that she’ll only fight when she really has to, if it involves her or concerns her economy. However, she has a strong sense of surviving in war and has gained lots of victories over the years her country was growing. Ireland is Catholic, however she is excepting to the world religions and different cultures that enter her country. Also, because Ireland doesn’t choose any sides during battles, other countries will usually fight over her to join their team and fight but she quickly shoots them down and rejects their offer saying she doesn’t want to spoil over victory and can’t break her constitution’s rule. Ireland has a special job which was being responsible for creating peace treaties to settle conflicts with other countries which is also part of her neutrality. Ireland is on good terms with most of the countries and doesn’t really have any enemies but she doesn’t support terrorists or North Korea. A few of her (friendly) rivals are Prussia, France, and mostly Britain because of their fights in the past. But overall, she’s allies with everyone in the EU along with America, Canada, Japan,and New Zealand. Relationships *'England/UK/Britain' England is Ireland’s little brother. They both go back along away when Ireland was raised by Vikings and found England in the woods as a baby. She recognized him as her brother and began to raise him as her own. In their childhood together, Ireland and England shared a strong bond with each other and did everything together. Although, Ireland sometimes liked to prank and make fun of him, but always had the time to apologize to her little brother. A few centuries later, the two eventually became distant with each other when England grew up to be a very powerful country and conquered Ireland making her one of his colonies. Since then, the two fought with each other a lot and argued about lots of situations. Ireland would sometimes wonder about why her brother has changed and wishes that she could re-live the days she and England were always by each other’s side. England pretends that he doesn’t care about his past anymore but he really does think about what would happen if he and Ireland would be family again. Soon, in the early 1800‘s Ireland and England merged together to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland after Ireland agreed to merge with her brother, but only if they stayed away from each other’s vital regions and worked together. Though the merge lasted 121 years, Ireland eventually declared war for independence on England and the two went on a very long and bloody battle with each other. In 1922, Ireland and her army were victorious and left the British Commonwealth on April 18,1949 deeming herself independent. England and Ireland have a strong relationship despite the fact they became enemies in the 16th century. They always watch out for each other and take care of one another. Ireland and England always bicker and argue about even the smallest things and go through extreme lengths to prove their points from kicking and punching to judo and wrestling. But somehow, the two make up for their faults and laugh if off. Even though England is the younger one of the two, Ireland was dependent on him because she was very poor even from the beginning. Also, because of Ireland and England’s polar opposite personalities and the height difference, people always think England is the older one. The two share an interest for black magic and a mutual hate for France because of his perverted nature. In general, Ireland and England go along well together and help each other during drastic situations. * France Ireland has a slight hatred for France and for only two reasons: his people invaded Ireland’s country without warning and because he was a pervert. France seems to be obsessed with keeping Ireland all to himself because of how much resources she has in her land and the fact her specialty was making peace with other countries. France needed to merge with her to be able to get her to make peace treaties for Britain. But since Ireland and Britain were related to each other, it was impossible. However, France is persistent when it comes to forming alliances with countries and tries his hardest to get Ireland to like him. When France and Ireland were young, France thought that Ireland was a boy because of Ireland’s personality and boyish hair and treated her differently because he thought Ireland wouldn’t have a problem with France touching “him” because they were the same gender. But one day, France decided to prank Ireland and pulled “his” shorts down which revealed her bloomers underneath which the two stood in utter embarrassment. Ireland smacked him with a stick and finally tells him that she was indeed a girl. In some situations in the series, there are times when the two actually cooperate with each other such as forming the Irish Brigade which was made up of the French army and Irish exiles that fought in the Nine Years War which Ireland thought was nine years and more of her life she would never get back. Also, she fought alongside France during the Spanish Succession and Austrian Succession. * America America is the adopted little brother of Ireland. They are very good friends and have become allies since the start of World War II, due to the fact England was part of the Allied Forces and Ireland was still his property. America and Ireland’s strong mutual alliance has gotten them close to discussing battle plans and politics about their two countries. The two countries both have the same outgoing personalities and they cooperate really well. Although Ireland thinks of America as an innocent child with a very big appetite. She also cares for America’s bad eating habits. America even tried to ask Ireland for tips on dieting although it didn’t work out because Irish eating habits were different from Americans. They don’t seem to think of each other in negative ways although they sometimes argue when it comes to world economics and politics. * Japan Japan and Ireland’s relationship is pretty modest at the start of the series but, their relationship starts to grow. Japan thinks of Ireland as a little girl who’s found herself surrounded by powerful countries (England’s strict rule on her and the fact her neutrality causes other countries to fight over her). The two seem to cooperate with each other and are good friends. Ireland is a big fan of anime and manga which Japan finds flattering. *'Sealand' Sealand is Ireland’s youngest brother. They both get along really well and never have any troubles with each other. Since Sealand is very small and weak, Ireland has a strong protection for him because she’s apparently the only relative Sealand has who actually supports him. Ireland is very caring towards her brother and will usually defend him when it comes to arguments with their other brother England. *'Hungary' Although Ireland and Hungary’s relationship doesn’t show a lot of evidence, they both formed an alliance together in 1976 and both have the same goal of taking down Prussia but for different reasons. Ireland thinks of Hungary as an older sister and role model. Hungary is very generous to Ireland and the two care for each other. *'Switzerland' Ireland and Switzerland are pretty good friends. Because of their neutrality together, they work well during war times and have been mentioned to be very unstoppable whenever Ireland and Switzerland form an alliance together because they release their full potential due to the fact they always end up being in the middle of a fight. Not much is known about their relationship yet. *'Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland' It has been mentioned that Ireland has three older brothers named Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Although they have never been any official designs of them, it’s mentioned that all three brothers both hate England loved to bully him such as throwing rocks at him and shooting arrows and even went as far as to mail him curses. Ireland sometimes joins her three brothers with their tactics although she does it to a lesser extent and cares for England’s injuries later. It’s shown that Ireland thinks her “brothers are all gobshites", but she still loves them very much. Since Ireland is the only blood-sister the four brothers have, they seem to be overprotective of her and even try to risk their own lives for her saying Ireland has done lots of good things for them. Scotland is protective of Ireland and always watches over her although Ireland says it’s really umfortable and it’s also really creepy. Scotland was strict and mean around her because he wanted Ireland to be stronger like him, but he soon realized that he and Ireland are almost pretty much the same in culture and traditions. Ireland thinks of Scotland as a mean bully but with a heart of gold and looks up to him. Ireland thinks of Wales as the calm and smart guy of the UK family. Just like Scotland, Wales is protective of his little sister and always nags her about picking fights with the other countries and doing the right things. Wales usually has to clean up the messes Ireland and Northern Ireland make when they fight although Ireland sometimes feels guilty for doing so and sometimes would cook Wales something delcious (because Wales loves food) and says it’s a sorry present for his troubles. Ireland also depends on Wales when it comes to political problems about her country and wishes to be smart like him. Northern Ireland is the older twin brother of Ireland and have similar characteristics with each other although their taste in certain things are different from each other such as food and sports. Before England came to seperate Northern Ireland and Ireland, the two were close with each other and ruled the island together. Until, the twins were conquered by England and had to work as his slaves. Around the late 1940s, Ireland decided to leave the British Commonweatlth and tried to convince Northern Ireland to come with her but the other twin refused and chose to stay with England. Since then, the two have seperated their boundaries with Ireland as her own indepenent nation and Northern Ireland with England. Since the two’s seperation, they have become distant with each other and would often fight, much to the annoyance of Scotland and Wales. There are times when the twins work together, but they always come back to their bitter rivalry. Ireland believes that one day she and her brother would become one again. * Ancient Britain Ancient Britain is the birthmother of Ireland, England and their brothers. Although it’s uknown who Ireland and her brothers’s biological father is, it’s hinted it could be Ancient Rome. She is very caring and loving to Ireland and loved to do things with her daughter. She also pities Ireland because she’s the only girl in the UK sibilings and Ireland would always ask for comfort from Ancient Britain when her brothers wouldn’t allow her to play games with them for different reasons. When the two spend their time together, Ancient Britain would dress up Ireland in one of her old clothes and would tell her stories about her time as a powerful civilization and would teach Ireland all the things she knew about growing up. Ireland is proud of having a loving mother and looked up to her a lot. When Ancient Britain died in the later years, Ireland became depressed at the loss of her mother and would cry herself to sleep everynight. But she soon got over it and promised to preserve the ruins and riches of Ancient Britain and to protect the land she left her children with. Trivia -Ireland’s birthday, April 18,1948 correspondes to the day the Republic of Ireland gained their independence from England and left the British Commonwealth